1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to balers for cylindrical bales and more particularly to an improved hydraulic system for selectively locking the bale discharge gate of the baler in its raised position.
2. Prior Art
Balers for cylindrical bales commonly include a rear gate which is hydraulically raised to permit discharge of a completed bale and then lowered to a closed position for subsequent baling. While in a raised position the gate is a potential hazard for a careless operator who disregards the warnings in the operator's manual and works under the gate without securing it by a supporting member. A rupture in the hydraulic fluid lines or accidental actuation of the controls could cause the gate to move toward the closed position. In additon to the primary consideration of operator's safety, inadvertent operation of the gate against a supporting member would likely cause damage to the gate or to components of the hydraulic system.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art directed to hydraulic locking system for baler gates. Several patents were found relating to earth-working scrapers or excavators wherein U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,150,568 and 3,127,688 show condition responsive lockout valves and 3,797,140 and 3,450,418 show suspension system pressure controls. A hydraulic carrying-lock for scrapers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,613.